


Yuri's misadventures with his mutation

by jadedfirefly



Series: Yuri and his Mutant Parents [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedfirefly/pseuds/jadedfirefly
Summary: Yuri's misadventures with his mutation that may or may not drive his parents ragged with his endless tantrums. Ok, so maybe Yuri likes making his father (Victor) run ragged with his mutation, it's not his fault that he got the best genes from both his parents, and if anything, they should be angry at themselves for birthing such a wonderful and powerful and handsome (you get the picture) child but that's how he shows his love.Or,5 times Yuri's mutation is a problem and 1 time it isn't





	Yuri's misadventures with his mutation

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I said I needed to get it out of me yesterday, I didn't know I would have the superpower to write finish this in a few hours. I seriously get motivation to write when I'm not supposed to (i should do something about it) but anyways, back to little Yurio being the star of the show. Unbeta-ed because I was lazy might eventually come back to fix it....
> 
> Disclaimer: YOI is not mine
> 
> Have fun reading :D

Five times Yurio’s mutation is a problem and 1 time that Yurio’s mutation isn’t.

  
1\. 

Ha Choo!

 

“Yurio?”

 

Ha Choo!

 

“Baby?”

 

Ha Choo! Ha Choo! Ha Choo!

 

Yuuri looks up towards the stair case and then turns to his husband. They both get up and walk up the stairs. What they notice when they reach their little boy’s room though make both of them gawk. Because lo and behold when they open the boy’s room, the room is turned into ice. That’s when Yuuri and Victor realize that their beloved son is a Cryokinesis, commonly known as, Ice Manipulator and boy was that tough. Every time little Yurio sneezed, the whole room turns into ice and since it was his parents’ first time experiencing it, it got so bad that they had to bring him to a hospital because their whole house turned into ice.

 

“Mama!” Victor says when the video call he and Yuuri connects to Japan, “Yurio turned the whole house into ice! I wonder if we need to change everything! Even Makkachin was sneezing.”  
“Calm down, Vitya, it will fade. Don’t worry. I’m more worried about Yurio though, how is he?”  
“Yuri’s getting better. His fever went down and his complexion looks much healthier now too. The ice isn’t affecting him and since the hospital we admitted him to have an ice resistant room, Yurio-chan can’t affect others.”  
“When can he be discharged?”  
“About a day or two. The doctor says Yuri might possibly be immune to cold since he is an ice manipulator.”

 

Victor was about to comment further on Yuuri’s words when a loud wail is heard. Yuuri walks towards his little baby and lifts the toddler, “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

 

Yurio grunts before snuggling closer to his maternal figure, he is more focused on getting warmth from the elder man than answering questions. And Yuuri, seeing his son casually ignore his question, chuckles before placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

2\.   
Yuri had a long day. There was a snow storm the previous night and he had to walk to the station instead of taking the car because the roads were all too slippery to be driven and the snow was too thick. The train was packed with people being stranded there. He was almost late for baggage drop off, rushing everywhere only to know his morning flight from Japan to Russia was delayed because of bad weather. He had to wait about two hours before they announced that the weather was well enough for take-off. Upon reaching Russia, the person who was supposed to pick him up was unable to come because of an emergency so he had to take a cab back home and when he reached home sweet home, he only wanted to take a warm bath, snuggle with his family and drink hot cocoa.

 

But of course, being a parent to a three year old child proved him wrong. Because when he opened the front door of his house, the interior of the house was solid ice. Frozen tables, frozen chairs, frozen lights, frozen stairs, frozen everything.

 

“Yurio, baby. Please, I’m sure mama is on his way back right now.”  
“No! I want mama now!”

 

Of course, his baby was throwing a tantrum.

 

Yuuri shuts the front door, rolls his luggage to the side, pats Makkachin on the head and walks into the living room with his coat and laughs seeing his baby boy naked in a diaper. The toddler had his arms crossed, bum firmly seated on the ground and facing his back towards his father with a scowl on his face. His husband on the other hand was dressed in a coat and was pleading for his son to wear his onesie.

 

Both males turn upon hearing Yuuri’s laughter and ice disappears in the whole house.

 

“MAMA!” the little one shouts as he toddles his way to his birth parent. Victor lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing his husband lifting his son up for a kiss.

“Hey, baby. How was your week with papa?”

 

Yurio makes a face and Yuuri laughs, “Were you good for mama?”  
“Of course!” Yuri says the same time Victor says, “He was a menace.”

Yuri sticks out his tongue towards his father before snuggling with his mother figure.

 

“We missed you.” Victor says as he too joins the hugging.

 

3.  
When Yuri was older (around the terrible 3), his father (Victor) realized that having a crycopetic (ice mutant) child is going to be a small problem until his son could control his powers. Especially when every time the said boy sneezes (either from flu or from sinus or shivering or hay fever or whatever that makes his nose itch) the whole room turns into ice. Everything turns cold and icy in that moment before it turns normal again and of course it becomes inevitable that the rise and fall of the temperature of the room causes not only little Yuri to get sick but also his husband, Yuuri to get sick. Never again does Victor Nikiforov want both his Yuri-s to get sick at the same time. Which is exactly why, Victor is getting little Yuri a tutor to teach him how to use and control his power in advance. Victor says that it is in advance because most children get tutors on how to control their power at the age of 4 or above and Yuri (having gotten the best genes from both his parents) obviously had to manifest earlier than his peers and get his power at the age of 2. But back then it would only occasionally appear when he was scowling or when he was tired, and only a glimpse of it but upon coming to the age of 3 his child’s mutation decided to blast their little family with its presence.

 

Which brings us to the current situation where Yurio is throwing a tantrum.

 

“I don’t want a tutor!” Victor watches as his husband try to console their son saying his tutor is a nice man named Gray and he would never hurt him. He is here just to teach him how to control his powers a little so that his powers don’t hurt anyone. But the little one isn’t having any of it, turning the whole house into ice (again) he scowls at his father and refuses to hear anything said to him.

 

Yuuri, of course, put his foot down on this on said tutor arrives and drags Yurio physically to Gray and glares at the blondie to behave regardless of the house turned into ice. The class goes to waste of course since his son is a rebel who hates behaving like a normal child and so does the next few days of classes and when Victor too puts his foot down, Yurio bursts out crying saying he is weird, he wants to be normal, why can’t he get his lessons when he is four instead, why this, why that which evolves to a Nikiforov-Katsuki cuddle pile where Victor and Yuuri tells him that he isn’t weird, he is special, he should be proud that his power manifested early. Yuuri tells him that his power only manifested when he was 10 when he was trying to save a dog and Victor tells him he realized his power only when he was 7 when he started knowing things that he has never learnt about.

 

The next few classes goes well and by 3 months, their tutor tells them that Yurio has most control over his mutation and that maybe he can join them at their academy sometime.

 

4\.   
Staring absolutely lividly towards his father, Yuri’s eyes narrow as his lips form a deep pout.

 

“NO!” Yuri practically shouts, “I’m not going to sleep until Daddy comes home!” (In case you’re wondering, Yuri who joined play dates after joining the advance mutation control class for toddlers, came back one day and realized that he shouldn’t be calling his other father ‘mother’ and hence decided that he was going to call Victor “Papa” and Yuuri “Daddy” from then on)

 

Yuuri, bless that man, of course, comes back home within the next 5 minutes from the skating ring. Their son refuses to nap unless his Daddy comes to check on him and even then refuses to sleep unless both of them leave him to be. Victor starts to think that perhaps his son is developing some sort of rebellious stage towards both his parents. How that is possible that a four year old develop that Victor doesn’t know besides the parenting books didn’t even say that!

 

Victor stares at Yurio from the door before turning towards his husband, “Yuuri, I think we’re going to have a pretty fussy child eventually. Do you think he is going to be difficult as a person later? How did he end up so stubborn? Where did he get that stubbornness from?”  
“Stubbornness isn’t from my part of the gene, Vitya, if that’s what you’re implying.” Yuuri replies flatly, “If anything, one of the reason why our son turned out like this is because you spoil him rotten when he was younger. He’s four, he’s still growing as a child, but according to my mother, it’s around this age that he will start to be independent and start trying things on his own. Don’t worry Vitya.”

 

Victor is proven right when the following week, Yuri gets up on his own and refuses to get help from people unless he really needs it.

 

5\.   
Yuri was in Switzerland visiting Uncle Chris when he hears someone crying. His parents were talking to Uncle Chris and when he tugs his father’s trousers pointing towards the direction, he gains a nod. Yuri frowns, they probably didn’t understand that something was wrong but he got permission to run off so whatever, off he goes. What he sees though makes his blood kind of boil because lo and behold someone was being bullied!

 

Uncle Mickey had always told him about bullying and how it must never be tolerated so seeing it first-hand makes Yuri angry.

 

“Hey!” He shouts at the girls, “Don’t bully her!” Said girls turn towards him and red with embarrassment they try to play the “pathetic role” when other adults around come over.

 

“What happened?” A man asks, “Why is she crying?”  
‘He bullied her!” One of the girls say which earns not only a scowl on Yuri’s face but the other girls to nod along.  
“Lying is bad!” Yurio shouts,” And so are you for picking on her! My parents taught me you shouldn’t bully someone so not only did you bully someone but you are blaming it on someone else!”

 

Red with anger, Yurio almost makes the mistake of attacking them (Leon, Yuri’s other tutor and an ice mutation specialist, told them – him and his parents – that Yuri’s mutation is one of a kind and is very strong and powerful, and for it to show when he is merely a toddler would mean that he is going to be a very strong ice manipulator eventually in his life and should he lose control, he fears it would be fatal. Yuri’s parents, nodded in understanding but never said anything about it and when he asked if his parents were scared of his power, his parents raised an eyebrow saying, why should they? Yurio would always be their little kitten) but his father’s voice can be heard.

 

“Yurio? Yurio, what’s wrong? What happened?”  
“Daddy, these girls bullied this girl and blamed it on me! They should be punished!” Hearing the word ‘bully’ automatically flips a switch in his father. Yuri watches as his father yells out loud for the parents of these girls to which immediately comes towards them before the Japanese man berates them saying that their children should be punished for bullying someone. Uncle Chris consoles the girl who got bullied alongside explaining to other people about what had happened. His father’s scolding was so passively aggressive that it wouldn’t cool down and only when Victor stepped in that he started to cool down. Victor patted Yurio’s head as Chris now consoles Yuuri for his mental breakdown of public outburst.

 

“You did well there, Yurio, I’m very proud of you. I know you almost lost control of your powers and that is why I’m even more proud of you.”

 

Yuri smiles hearing that, he is kind of proud of himself too.

 

+1   
When Yurio first met Otabek, the other boy was throwing a tantrum and was melting the ice on the skating ring. He was emitting so much heat that the ice started to melt and puddles of water started to form around the boy. His face was scowling, his body placed in a corner and he was just so so angry. Yurio, being ten and having quite strong powers, made a ice path for himself regardless of the melting ice. Walking there, he saw that the other boy was close to crying and gently pats his shoulder.

 

He is so warm.

 

The boy gasped at the cold and turns towards Yuri, "Excuse me, you're melting the ice and everyone can't move." Said boy looks up and sure enough, people are stranded at weird place in awkward angles because they can't move without risking their lives. Embarrassed, the boy quickly reduces the heat he is emitting and apologizes to everyone saying that he will fix it and just before he can move, Yuri pats his shoulder again, "Are you alright?"  
"I need to fix-"

 

Yuri waves his hand - he doesn't actually need to but the boy doesn't know Yuri's power so it's best to show him - and the whole skating ring turns back into ice. Water puddles freeze over, cracks in the ice disappear and even the water that flowed out of the ring freezes solid.

 

"That's solved. Come," Yuri pulls the boy with him as he skates away towards the exit of the ring showing the rest that the ice is now safe to skate on, "We should have some katsudon. I brought katsudon today for my lunch and I think you should have it, Daddy says katsudon solves everything."

 

Whilst sharing their food, Yuri finds out the boy's name is Otabek Altin, he was sad because he couldn't jump a triple axel properly and didn't realize he was emitting so much heat. Otabek tells him that his parents used to tell him that his power is very strong and sometimes, if he isn't careful, it can accidentally harm people and apologizes yet again. Yurio, hearing this, widens his eyes slamming the table - startling Otabek - saying that his parents told him the same thing.

 

They become good friends after that. Best friends months later, competitors the year later; Beka travels to where Yurio is (Japan, Russia, where ever) during Christmas to celebrate Yurio's dad's birthday and Yurio travels to where Beka is just to spend his holidays.

 

5 years later and Yuuri catches Otabek telling Yuri, “You are the ice to my fire, Yurio. You have ice mutation and I have fire mutation, we are opposites but we fit together, we belong together. I will warm you and you will cool me down, I knew you were my soul mate that very day so will you be my boyfriend?”

 

  
Victor cries when Yuuri tells him about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I should go back to my assignments, thesis, project paper, studies (i have an exam this week) and what not but I have inspiration to write more (I have another half written part 4 of this series) about Nikiforov-Katsuki family, send help thanks
> 
> Till next time! :D


End file.
